ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Dexter and Blossom's Prehistoric Adventures
''Dexter and Blossom's Prehistoric Adventures ''is a thirteen-part science-fiction adventure animated miniseries that is the crossover of Dexter's Laboratory and the original Powerpuff Girls. Plot When the time portal to prehistoric worlds got invented, Dexter, Dee Dee and Beau team up with Blossom and her fellow Powerpuff Girls, as they travel through time to encounter dinosaurs, beasts and other prehistoric creatures. Characters and Animals Main Characters *Dexter *Blossom *Dee Dee *Beau (from Dexter's Lab episode, Beau Tie) *Bubbles *Buttercup *Bunny *Chester the Chinese crested dog *Bullet the eastern grey squirrel Supporting Characters *Audrey (Dexter's mother) *Bob (Dexter's father) *Professor John Utonium *Ms. Sandra Keane-Utonium *Percy the African grey parrot *Valentino the tabby cat *Oceanbird *Windbear *Ms. Sara Bellum *Mee Mee *Lee Lee *Robin Synder *Mike Believe *Mitch Mitchelson *Douglas E. Mordecai III *Soyen Chen Villians *Mandark *Princess Morbucks *Brick *Boomer *Butch *HIM Animals in Episode 1: In the Beginning Location: Western USA, 66 million years ago *''Tyrannosaurus rex'' *''Dakotaraptor steini'' *''Acheroraptor temertyorum'' *''Triceratops prorsus'' *''Torosaurus latus'' *''Alamosaurus sanjuanensis'' *''Struthiomimus sedens'' *''Edmontosaurus annectens'' *''Augustynolophus morrisi'' *''Ankylosaurus magniventris'' *''Denversaurus schlessmani'' *''Pachycephalosaurus wyomingensis'' *''Thescelosaurus neglectus'' *''Anzu wyliei'' *''Leptoceratops gracilis'' *''Quetzalcoatlus northropi'' *''Avisaurus archibaldi'' *''Purgatorius ceratops'' *''Didelphodon vorax'' *''Borealosuchus sternbergii'' *''Adocus sp.'' *''Basilemys sinuosa'' *''Palaeosaniwa canadensis'' Animals in Episode 2: Ice and Snow Location: Eurasia, 100,000 years ago *Woolly Mammoth (Mammuthus primigenius) *Giant Unicorn Rhinoceros (Elasmotherium sibiricum) *Giant Deer (Megaloceros giganteus) *Eurasian Cave Lion (Panthera spelaea) *Cave Bear (Ursus spelaeus) *Saiga (Saiga tatarica) *Steppe Bison (Bison priscus) *Reindeer (Rangifer tarandus) *European Moose (Alces alces alces) *Tarpan (Equus ferus ferus) *Eurasian Wild Boar (Sus scrofa) *Eurasian Wolf (Canis lupus lupus) *Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes) *Cave Hyena (Crocuta spelaea) *Wolverine (Gulo gulo) *Mountain Hare (Lepus timidus) *Eurasian Red Squirrel (Sciurus vulgaris) *Stoat (Mustela erminea) *Golden Eagle (Aquila chrysaetos) *Eurasian Eagle Owl (Bubo bubo) *Common Raven (Corvus corax) Animals in Episode 3: Seas of Monsters Location: Western USA, 84.5 million years ago *''Tylosaurus proriger'' *''Styxosaurus snowii'' *''Dolichorhynchops osborni'' *''Protostega gigas'' *''Platecarpus planifrons'' *''Cretoxyrhina mantelli'' *''Scapanorhynchus raphiodon'' *''Squalicorax falcatus'' *''Ptychodus mortoni'' *''Xiphactinus audax'' *''Gillicus arcuatus'' *''Bananogmius evolutus'' *''Protosphyraena perniciosa'' *''Bonnerichthys gladius'' *''Enchodus petrosus'' *''Apsopelix angelicus'' *''Tusoteuthis longa'' *''Baculites vertebralis'' *''Pteranodon longiceps'' *''Nyctosaurus gracilis'' *''Ichthyornis dispar'' *''Parahesperornis alexi'' *''Niobrarasaurus coleii'' *''Claosaurus agilis'' *Unnamed tyrannosaurid Animals in Episode 4: Land of the Sabertooth Location: Western USA, 10,000 years ago *Saber-tooth Cat (Smilodon fatalis) *American Lion (Panthera atrox) *Mountain Lion (Puma concolor) *American Cheetah (Miracinonyx inexpectatus) *Bobcat (Lynx rufus) *Dire Wolf (Canis dirus) *Coyote (Canis latrans) *Short-faced Bear (Arctodus simus) *California Grizzly (Ursus arctos californicus) *Striped Skunk (Mephitis mephitis) *Columbian Mammoth (Mammuthus columbi) *American Mastodon (Mammut americanum) *American Camel (Camelops hesternus) *Stilt-legged Llama (Hemiauchenia macrocephala) *Western Horse (Equus occidentalis) *California Tapir (Tapirus californicus) *Ancient Bison (Bison antiquus) *Mule Deer (Odocoileus hemionus) *Merriam's Elk (Cervus canadensis merriami) *Dwarf Pronghorn (Capromeryx minor) *Common Pronghorn (Antilocapra americana) *Flat-headed Peccary (Platygonus compressus) *Jefferson's Ground Sloth (Megalonyx jeffersonii) *American Glyptodont (Glyptotherium arizonae) *Black-tailed Jackrabbit (Lepus californicus) *California Ground Squirrel (Otospermophilus beecheyi) *Imperfect Mouse (Peromyscus imperfectus) *Merriam's Teratorn (Teratornis merriami) *La Brea Condor (Breagyps clarki) *Turkey Vulture (Cathartes aura) *Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus) *Daggett's Eagle (Buteogallus daggetti) *Red-tailed Hawk (Buteo jamaicensis) *Brea Owl (Oraristrix brea) *La Brea Stork (Ciconia maltha) *Brea Crane (Grus pagei) *California Flamingo (Phoenicopterus minutus) *California Turkey (Meleagris californica) *California Quail (Callipepla californica) *Canada Goose (Branta canadensis) *Canvasback (Aythya valisineria) *American Crow (Corvus brachyrhynchos) *Caifornia Scrub Jay (Aphelocoma californica) *Black-throated Sparrow (Amphispiza bilineata) *Northern Flicker (Colaptes auratus) *Mourning Dove (Zenaida macroura) *Southern Pacific Rattlesnake (Crotalus oreganus helleri) *Western Pond Turtle (Actinemys marmorata) Animals in Episode 5: Feathered Forest Location: China, 124 million years ago *''Yutyrannus huali'' *''Sinornithosaurus millenii'' *''Mei long'' *''Zhenyuanlong suni'' *''Zhongjianosaurus yangi'' *''Liaoningvenator curriei'' *''Dongbeititan dongi'' *''Incisivosaurus gauthieri'' *''Xianglong zhaoi'' *''Sinosauropteryx prima'' *''Caudipteryx zoui'' *''Boreopterus cuiae'' *''Ningchengopterus liuae'' *''Psittacosaurus lujiatunensis'' *''Repenomamus giganticus'' *''Eomaia scansoria'' *''Jeholosaurus shangyuanensis'' *''Beipiaosaurus inexpectus'' *''Confuciusornis sanctus'' *''Dilong paradoxus'' *''Liaoningosaurus paradoxus'' Animals in Episode 6: Bug World Location: Europe, 300 million years ago *''Meganeura monyi'' *''Arthropleura armata'' *''Aphthoroblattina johnsoni'' *''Gerarus mazonis'' *''Rhizodus sp.'' *''Anthracosaurus russelli'' Animals in Episode 7: Down Under Location: Australia, 100,000 years ago *Giant Short-faced Kangaroo (Procoptodon goliah) *''Protemnodon roechus'' *Giant Wombat (Diprotodon optatum) *Marsupial Tapir (Palorchestes azael) *Giant Koala (Phascolarctos stirtoni) *Marsupial Lion (Thylacoleo carnifex) *''Megalibgwilia ramsayi'' *''Genyornis newtoni'' *Wedge-tailed Eagle (Aquila audax) *Sulphur-crested Cockatoo (Cacatua galerita) *''Leipoa gallinacea'' *Megalania (Varanus priscus) *''Quinkana fortirostrum'' Animals in Episode 8: Super Gatorland Location: Western USA, 75 million years ago *''Deinosuchus riograndensis'' *''Saurornitholestes sullivani'' *''Daspletosaurus horneri'' *''Parasaurolophus walkeri'' *''Angulomastacator daviesi'' *''Agujaceratops mariscalensis'' *''Edmontonia rugosidens'' *''Texacephale langstoni'' *''Alphadon marshii'' Animals in Episode 9: Sandstorm Location: Mongolia, 75 million years ago *''Velociraptor mongoliensis'' *''Byronosaurus jaffei'' *''Citipati osmolskae'' *''Khaan mckennai'' *''Shuvuuia deserti'' *''Halszkaraptor escuilliei'' *''Protoceratops andrewsi'' *''Pinacosaurus grangeri'' *''Plesiohadros djadoktaensis'' *''Gobipteryx minuta'' *''Telmasaurus grangeri'' *''Zalambdalestes lechei'' *''Deltatheridium pretrituberculare'' Animals in Episode 10: The Giant Delta Location: North Africa, 99 million years ago *''Spinosaurus aegyptiacus'' *''Carcharodontosaurus saharicus'' *''Alanqa saharica'' *''Rebbachisaurus garasbae'' *''Elosuchus cherifiensis'' *''Stomatosuchus inermis'' *''Onchopristis dunklei'' *''Mawsonia gigas'' Animals in Episode 11: Jurassic All-Stars Location: Western USA, 151 million years ago *''Allosaurus fragilis'' *''Ceratosaurus magnicornis'' *''Diplodocus longus'' *''Apatosaurus ajax'' *''Camarasaurus supremus'' *''Brachiosaurus altithorax'' *''Stegosaurus stenops'' *''Hesperosaurus mjosi'' *''Dryosaurus altus'' *''Mymoorapelta maysi'' *''Gargoyleosaurus parkpinorum'' *''Harpactognathus gentryii'' *''Fruitafossor windscheffeli'' *''Torvosaurus tanneri'' *''Ornitholestes hermanni'' *''Camptosaurus dispar'' *''Tanycolagreus topwilsoni'' *''Stokesosaurus clevelandi'' *''Amphicotylus gilmorei'' *''Hallopus victor'' Animals in Episodes 12 and 13: Back from Extinction, Parts 1 and 2 Location: Townsville, Present Day *Thylacine (Thylacinus cynocephalus) *Toolache Wallaby (Macropus greyi) *Pig-footed Bandicoot (Chaeropus ecaudatus) *Riversleigh Platypus (Obdurodon dicksoni) *Atlas Bear (Ursus arctos crowtheri) *Dwarf Panda (Ailuropoda microta) *Tyrant Polar Bear (Ursus maritimus tyrannus) *Caspian Tiger (Panthera tigris virgata) *Giant Jaguar (Panthera augusta) *Barbary Lion (Panthera leo leo) *Scimitar Cat (Homotherium serum) *''Lynx issiodorensis'' *''Dinocrocuta gigantea'' *''Ekorus ekakeran'' *Sea Mink (Neovison macrodon) *Japanese River Otter (Lutra whiteleyi) *''Viverra leakeyi'' *''Chapalmalania altaefrontis'' *Barbados Raccoon (Procyon lotor gloveralleni) *Warrah (Dusicyon australis) *''Vulpes qiuzhudingi'' *Florida Black Wolf (Canis lupus floridanus) *Japanese Wolf (Canis lupus hodophilax) *''Borophagus diversidens'' *Caribbean Monk Seal (Neomonachus tropicalis) *Japanese Sea Lion (Zalophus japonicus) *''Pontolis magnus'' *''Hyaenodon gigas'' *''Thylacosmilus atrox '' *American Bear-dog (Amphicyon major) *''Sarkastodon mongoliensis'' *Quagga (Equus quagga quagga) *Hagerman Horse (Equus simplicidens) *''Eohippus angustidens'' *Western Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis longipes) *''Paraceratherium bugtiense'' *''Embolotherium andrewsi'' *''Chalicotherium goldfussi'' *''Uintatherium anceps'' *''Macrauchenia patachonica'' *''Arsinoitherium zitteli'' *Aurochs (Bos primigenius) *Long-horned Bison (Bison latifrons) *Bluebuck (Hippotragus leucophaeus) *Bubal Hartebeest (Alcelaphus buselaphus buselaphus) *Ancient Wildebeest (Rusingoryx atopocranion) *Saudi Gazelle (Gazella saudiya) *''Synthetoceras tricornatus'' *Pyrenean Ibex (Capra pyrenaica pyrenaica) *Cave Goat (Myotragus balearicus) *Badlands Bighorn (Ovis canadensis auduboni) *Woodox (Bootherium bombifrons) *Giant Giraffe (Giraffa jumae) *Asian Sivathere (Sivatherium giganteum) *''Aepycamelus giraffinus'' *Giant Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus gorgops) *Malagasy Dwarf Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus lemerlei) *Giant Warthog (Metridiochoerus andrewsi) *''Daeodon shoshonensis'' *''Andrewsarchus mongoliensis'' *Schomburgk's Deer (Rucervus schomburgki) *Eastern Elk (Cervus canadensis canadensis) *Stag-moose (Cervalces scotti) *North African Elephant (Loxodonta pharaohensis) *Straight-tusked Elephant (Palaeoloxodon antiquus) *Pygmy Elephant (Palaeoloxodon falconeri) *''Deinotherium bozasi'' *''Platybelodon danovi'' *''Moeritherium andrewsi'' *Giant Ape (Gigantopithecus blacki) *Giant Baboon (Dinopithecus ingens) *''Mesopithecus pentelici'' *Giant Lemur (Archaeoindris fontoynontii) *Sloth Lemur (Palaeopropithecus ingens) *Koala Lemur (Megaladapis edwardsi) *''Darwinius masillae'' *Giant Beaver (Castoroides ohioensis) *Bramble Cay Melomys (Melomys rubicola) *Martinique Muskrat (Megalomys desmarestii) *Horned Gopher (Ceratogaulus hatcheri) *''Josephoartigasia monesi'' *''Xenohystrix crassidens‭'' *Minorcan Giant Rabbit (Nuralagus rex) *''Palaeolagus haydeni'' *''Icaronycteris index'' *Beautiful Armadillo (Dasypus bellus) *''Peltephilus ferox'' *''Orycteropus crassidens'' *''Eomanis waldi'' *''Eurotamandua joresi'' *''Leptictidium auderiense'' *''Deinogalerix masinii'' *''Necrolestes patagonensis'' *''Barylambda faberi'' *''Cronopio dentiacutus'' *''Volaticotherium antiquum'' *''Castorocauda lutrasimilis'' *Steller's Sea Cow (Hydrodamalis gigas) *Baiji (Lipotes vexillifer) *''Semirostrum ceruttii'' *''Kentriodon pernix'' *''Basilosaurus isis'' *Giant Sperm Whale (Livyatan melvillei) *''Cetotherium riabinini'' *''Pakicetus inachus'' *''Dimetrodon grandis'' *''Inostrancevia alexandri'' *''Cynognathus crateronotus'' *''Diictodon feliceps'' *Dodo (Raphus cucullatus) *Passenger Pigeon (Ectopistes migratorius) *Huia (Heteralocha acutirostris) *Stephen Island Wren (Traversia lyalli) *Cuban Ivory-billed Woodpecker (Campephilus principalis bairdii) *Saint Helena Hoopoe (Upupa antaios) *Carolina Parakeet (Conuropsis carolinensis) *Cuban Red Macaw (Ara tricolor) *''Messelastur gratulator'' *Great Auk (Pinguinus impennis) *New Zealand Giant Penguin (Kairuku waitaki) *''Inkayacu paracasensis'' *''Pelagornis sandersi'' *Labrador Duck (Camptorhynchus labradorius) *''Presbyornis pervetus'' *Spectacled Cormorant (Phalacrocorax perspicillatus) *White Gallinule (Porphyrio albus) *''Sylviornis neocaledoniae'' *Heath Hen (Tympanuchus cupido cupido) *Giant Stork (Leptoptilos robustus) *Bennu Heron (Ardea bennuides) *''Zeltornis ginsburgi'' *Cuban Giant Owl (Ornimegalonyx oteroi) *Laughing Owl (Sceloglaux albifacies) *Haast's Eagle (Harpagornis moorei) *''Gastornis geiselensis'' *''Titanis walleri'' *''Kelenken guillermoi'' *North Island Giant Moa (Dinornis novaezealandiae) *Elephant Bird (Aepyornis maximus) *Arabian Ostrich (Struthio camelus syriacus) *''Archaeopteryx lithographica'' *''Carnotaurus sastrei'' *''Giganotosaurus carolinii'' *''Acrocanthosaurus atokensis'' *''Gorgosaurus libratus'' *''Cryolophosaurus ellioti'' *''Baryonyx walkeri'' *''Therizinosaurus cheloniformis'' *''Latenivenatrix mcmasterae'' *''Utahraptor ostrommaysorum'' *''Austroraptor cabazai'' *''Deinocheirus mirificus'' *''Eoraptor lunensis'' *''Herrerasaurus ischigualastensis'' *''Dilophosaurus wetherilli'' *''Guanlong wucaii'' *''Yi qi'' *''Anchiornis huxleyi'' *''Compsognathus longipes'' *''Gigantoraptor erlianensis'' *''Pachyrhinosaurus canadensis'' *''Styracosaurus albertensis'' *''Nasutoceratops titusi'' *''Lambeosaurus lambei'' *''Maiasaura peeblesorum'' *''Olorotitan arharensis '' *''Saltasaurus loricatus'' *''Amargasaurus cazaui'' *''Shunosaurus lii'' *''Plateosaurus engelhardti'' *''Iguanodon bernissartensis'' *''Muttaburrasaurus langdoni'' *''Miragaia longicollum'' *''Pegomastax africanus'' *''Sauropelta edwardsorum'' *''Homalocephale calathocercos'' *''Leaellynasaura amicagraphica'' *''Chilesaurus diegosuarezi'' *''Tupuxuara longicristatus'' *''Tropeognathus mesembrinus'' *''Pterodaustro guinazui'' *''Rhamphorhynchus muensteri'' *''Anurognathus ammoni'' *Horned Crocodile (Voay robustus) *Boar-Croc (Kaprosuchus saharicus) *''Postosuchus kirkpatricki'' *''Metriorhynchus geoffroyii'' *''Dakosaurus maximus'' *Kawekaweau (Hoplodactylus delcourti) *Giant Iguana (Barbaturex morrisoni) *''Dallasaurus turneri'' *Pinta Island Tortoise (Chelonoidis abingdonii) *''Carbonemys cofrinii'' *''Meiolania platyceps'' *Giant Anaconda (Titanoboa cerrejonensis) *Round Island Burrowing Boa (Bolyeria multocarinata) *''Laophis crotaloides'' *Northern Tuatara (Sphenodon punctatus) *''Longisquama insignis'' *Predator X (Pliosaurus funkeri) *''Kronosaurus queenslandicus'' *''Ophthalmosaurus icenicus'' *''Nothosaurus mirabilis'' *''Atopodentatus unicus'' *''Tanystropheus longobardicus'' *''Psephoderma alpinum'' *Golden Toad (Bufo periglenes) *Devil Frog (Beelzebufo ampinga) *''Koolasuchus cleelandi'' *''Diplocaulus salamandroides'' *''Mastodonsaurus jaegeri'' *''Prionosuchus plummeri'' *''Ichthyostega stensioei'' *Megalodon (Carcharocles megalodon) *''Dunkleosteus terrelli'' *''Leedsichthys problematicus'' *''Orthacanthus arcuatus'' *''Hybodus hauffianus'' *''Helicoprion bessonowi'' *Giant Piranha (Megapiranha paranensis) *Saber-tooth Salmon (Oncorhynchus rastrosus) *Rocky Mountain Locust (Melanoplus spretus) *Xerces Blue (Glaucopsyche xerces) *Giant Ant (Titanomyrma giganteum) *''Brontoscorpio anglicus'' *''Arthrolycosa antiqua'' *Atlantic Horseshoe Crab (Limulus polyphemus) *''Pterygotus anglicus'' *''Anomalocaris canadensis'' *''Isotelus rex'' *''Perisphinctes boweni'' Voice Cast *Candi Milo - Dexter *Cathy Cavadini - Blossom *Kathryn Cressida - Dee Dee *Pamela Adlon - Beau *Tara Strong - Bubbles *Elizabeth Daily - Buttercup *Nancy Cartwright - Bunny *Hynden Walch - Bullet *Andy Dick - Chester *Kath Soucie - Audrey (Dexter's mother) *Jeff Bennett - Bob (Dexter's father), Male Thylacine #1 *Tom Kane - Professor John Utonium, HIM *Jennifer Hale - Ms. Sandra Keane-Utonium, Princess Morbucks, Female Tyrannosaurus *Billy West - Percy *Jennifer Martin - Ms. Sara Bellum *James Woods - Male Tyrannosaurus *Tress MacNeille - Female Triceratops *Jenny Slate - Matriarch Woolly Mammoth *Maurice LaMarche - Male Tylosaurus *Tom Kenny - Male Pteranodon *Mark Hamill - Male Saber-tooth Cat *Jim Cummings - Alpha Dire Wolf *Mindy Sterling - Female Yutyrannus *John DiMaggio - Male Megalania *Kevin Thoms - Male Velociraptor *Ashley Johnson ''- Female ''Velociraptor *Grey DeLisle - Female Spinosaurus *Kevin Michael Richardson - Male Allosaurus *Daran Norris - Male Torvosaurus *Alan Tudyk - Male Carnotaurus *Greg Cipes - Male Dodo *Dana Snyder - Male Thylacine #2 *Eddie Deezen - Mandark *Rob Paulsen - Brick, Boomer *Roger Jackson - Butch Trivia *Beau was originally an one shot character, but his character was developed and became Dee Dee's love interest. *The animals in ''Back from Extinction ''came from different locations from the time portal. The same multi-part episode also features animals from previous episodes. *All dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures had modern accurate features, such as feathered maniraptors. *The animation in this series is a lot more smoother and fluid than the original shows. *Most of the animals can talk to one another, but not to humans. Expect for Bubbles, who has an ability to talk to them. Gallery DaBsPA Teaser Poster.png|Teaser poster DABPA Poster 2.png|Poster Characters Dexter (DaBPA).png|Dexter Blossom (DaBPA).png|Blossom Dee Dee (DaBPA).png|Dee Dee Beau (DaBPA).png|Beau Bubbles DaBPA).png|Bubbles Buttercup (DaBPA).png|Buttercup Bunny_by_jm08191998-d52u1s6.png|Bunny Bullet (DaBPA).png|Bullet Audrey (DaBPA).png|Audrey (Dexter's mother) Bob (DaBPA).png|Bob (Dexter's father) John (DaBPA).png|Professor John Utonium Sandra (DaBPA).png|Ms. Sandra Keane-Utonium Oceanbird (DaBPA).png|Oceanbird Windbear (DaBPA).png|Windbear Ms. Bellum (DaBPA).png|Ms. Sara Bellum Mee Mee (DaBPA).png|Mee Mee Lee Lee (DaBPA).png|Lee Lee Robin (DaBPA).png|Robin Synder Mike (DaBPA).png|Mike Believe Mitch (DaBPA).png|Mitch Mitchelson Douglas (DaBPA).png|Douglas E. Mordecai III Soyen (DaBPA).png|Soyen Chen Mandark (DaBPA).png|Mandark Princess Morbucks (DaBPA).png|Princess Morbucks Brick (DaBPA).png|Brick Boomer (DaBPA).png|Boomer Butch (DaBPA).png|Butch HIM_(BaDPA).png|HIM Category:NaturalWorldLover's Ideas Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Dinosaurs Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Television series Category:Cartoon Network